intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Interstate 795 (Florida)
Interstate 795 (I-795) is a 7-mile-long (11 km) spur auxiliary Interstate Highway connecting Interstate 295 (I-295, East Beltway) in southeastern Jacksonville, Duval County, then U.S. Route 1 (US 1, Philips Highway), Interstate 95 (I-95), crossing the county line into St. Johns before ending at County Road 2209 (CR 2209, St. Johns Parkway). For its entire route, I-795 carries a hidden state highway [[Florida State Road 9B|'State Road 9B']] (FL 9B). Route description Interstate 795 begins at an interchange with Saint Johns Parkway (County Road 2209) in St. Johns, heading north as a four-lane divided highway. The road heads through Peyton Parkway (Race Track Road Connector) and Interstate 95 in Jacksonville, Duval County before expanding as a six lane expressway. The road continues north for 1.5 miles (2.4 km) where it passes over Phillips Highway (US 1). The road then continues north for another 3 miles (4.8 km) where it terminates at an interchange with Interstate 295. History In May 2008 the project was suspended by the Florida Department of Transportation (FDOT) but it was reinstated in 2010 when funding was acquired via stimulus funds. Phase 1 Phase 1 of the FL 9B/I-795 project, consisting of a three-mile (4.8 km) spur from the Eastern Beltway of I-295 to US 1, began in the middle of 2010 and was scheduled to be completed in early of 2013, at an estimated cost of $68.5 million. The winning contract went to Archer Western Contractors / GAI Consultants, who also reconstructed the I-10/I-95 interchange in downtown Jacksonville. The roadway was originally planned to open in the end of 2012, but was pushed back to 2013 to allow for the construction of a wider paved area to facilitate future expansion. In late July 2013, southbound I-295 was closed a few nights to install new overhead signs for the FL 9B interchange, one of the final construction projects of Phase 1. Phase 1 opened September 19, 2013. Phase 2 Superior Construction and Arcadis US was awarded a $95 million design-build contract for the second phase of FL 9B, from US 1 to I-95. Construction began in April 2013 and was fully completed on June 13, 2016. Phase 2 includes a new four-lane road between US 1 and I-95. The Phase 1 interchange at US 1 is upgraded with additional exit ramps and an overpass over US 1 and Veveras Drive in addition to utility work along US 1. A cloverstack interchange at I-95 was constructed, along with noise walls in the northwest and southeast corners. Phase 3 Phase 3 consisted of extending State Road 9B 2.3 miles (3.7 km) south of the Interstate 95 interchange. The third and final phase connected I-95 to County Road 2209 and Race Track Road via a connector road (named Peyton Parkway) in St. Johns County. Construction began on September 9, 2015 and opened to traffic on August 9, 2018. Exit list See also * Interstate 95 in Florida * Interstate 295 (Florida) * Florida State Road 202 * Florida State Road 9B * Florida State Road 9A * Interstate 10 in Florida Category:Interstate 795 (Florida) Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Auxiliary Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in Florida Category:Florida State Road 9B Category:Interstate 95 Category:Spurs Category:Jacksonville Category:Expressways in Florida Category:Highways numbered 795